


Drama Class

by Countess_Dorkula



Series: Tumblr [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Dorkula/pseuds/Countess_Dorkula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request, High School AU--Eren and Mikasa take a drama class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Class

**Author's Note:**

> http://countess-dorkula.tumblr.com/post/62569131255/mikaere-awkward-moment-before-the-entire-classroom

“We’ll be working on scenes in pairs!”

Eren never wanted to take drama. He was never really into the arts, so getting an art credit was hard, and drama seemed like it would be an easy way to get an art credit. He was wrong. He did not particularly enjoy the ins and outs of the theater and he most definitely did not enjoy acting. He really questioned his choice classes.

Somehow, Mikasa had ended up in the same class. She had taken all of the same classes as he did and somehow managed to convince her counselor that she needed to be in all the same periods with him as well. “To protect him,” she had insisted, but he had no clue of what from it she was protecting him. Whatever, it was cool being in class with Mikasa and Eren did not mind as long as she still let him have his space.

“Please pair up! Since we have an even number of students, only two to a group,” The teacher declared.

It was barely ten seconds before Mikasa was next to Eren. No words were exchanged and he already knew that she had dibs on him. Then again, it was not as if anyone else in the class was dead-set on being partners with him, especially with Mikasa in the class as well. He looked around the class for the next couple of minutes as his classmates got into their own groups.

The teacher let them free to choose their scenes from the multitude of scene books that inhabited the classroom. Eren picked one without even reading it and Mikasa just let him choose; she was not picky about it. They reported it to the teacher. She was taken aback at first, then bore a smile. She nodded as she wrote down the scene. It would not be until they actually read through the scene that they understood her reaction.

The rest of their class time was devoted to start memorizing the scene. Eren and Mikasa did a cold-reading of it, bypassing the stage directions, but still taking note of them. It was at the end that her face went red and he knew why the teacher had been smiling.

“What?” He suddenly exclaimed, “We have to kiss?”

It was not mean to be loud, yet he ended up yelling his surprised reaction. The class fell silent after his outburst.

“Let’s see you do it.”

The class burst into laughter and both Eren’s and Mikasa’s faces went completely red, hers going more so than it had before. It was then that he really was not sure if taking drama had been the right choice for his art credit, but then again, he would get to kiss Mikasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Connie was the one who yelled it.


End file.
